Be Coming Whole
by pyschoprincess
Summary: itachi finds sakura fighting for her life when she's six. she looses her voice and eyesight. itachi and the other in the Akatsuki keep a important secret from her so she leaves. she gets her voice back for a price. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Be Coming Whole!

CHAPTER 1 Sakura

Itachi was on his way to Akatsuki, when he senses a weak charka in front of him. He hides in the bushes. He sees three mist nin attacking a fragile, little, six-year-old girl with green eyes.

She had a sword in both hands trying to fight them. One of the nin say, "Let's kill her. She already lost her parents for the prophecy."

" What? You killed my mom and put my dad in a coma for a prophecy?" the little girl shouted.

After she said that, Itachi watched the girl put the sword through his chest. One of the remaining two kicked her in the throat with a charka packed foot, and she flew into a tree. She passed out coughing on blood.

Itachi jumped out of hiding and fought the rest. When they died, Itachi turned to see the little girl coughing up more blood. He picked her up, and raced to Akatsuki.

When he got there he yelled for a medic, he ran to his room. He set the girl on his bed. She coughed up more blood when he removed his hand.

The door burst open and a medic came in. she sees the little girl and gets to work on healing her. She stopped the bleeding and heals her throat. The medic takes her hand away and says, "She might never have her eyesight and voice again. I healed her, but the damage was too great. The kick was to the throat caused the voice box to be crushed, and that's is without a charka packed foot." She looked at the girl and walked out.

Itachi changed clothes and wiped all the blood off his face. He sat on the bed and pulled the girl onto his lap. He started asked himself questions about her. He heard a cough and looked down. The little girl has her eyes open (not that it helped) and she says, "Sakura…*coughs*…my name…*coughs*…is Sakura Haruno." She coughs and passes out.

Itachi looks at her and starts petting her hair cherry-blossom-pink hair. A lone tear slips out when thinking he killed his family only to take a little girl who's blind and mute.


	2. Chapter 2 run away

Chap.2 Run Away

**sakura's pov**

**six years later**

I stand ninja style for awhile listening to the world around me. A breeze flies by & a spot I was in didn't have wind so I threw a kunai at the spot. I heard a huge "OWWWW!"

I hear a voice say "Enough. Sakura go shower meet me in the living room in half an hour."

I nod my head start to leave when I hear…

"Itachi is this about …"

"Deidara, yes meet me & the others in the living room."

I grew more curious by the second, so I went to the living room & hid in a broom closet & covered chakra. Soon they all gathered and started talking…

"Itachi what is this about?" I hear Sasori say.

"We found Sakura's mom. The family she was with was not her real family. Her mom gave her away when she was real little to her mom's uncle's brother's nephew." Konan says.

"We located her in fire country as a medic heading for Konoha, to visit her grandfather's grave." Itachi says.

"She might be able to help Sakura. We will disguise her as a civilian girl, than get her mom to heal her. Sakura never has to know. I've already made an appointment for her in Konoha." Pein says.

"Pein, do you think it's a good idea to do that to her?" Deidara asks.

"Kitten has a right to know…" kisame starts to say.

I stop listening & transport myself out of the house. I run. I feel the tears coming down as I run away from the people who saved me. I run, run, run, & run. For 2 days I run at top speed. Finally I stop, I fell someone coming. When they got close I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 meet the team

Can you guys please review. I hate suspense, even though I'm writing it.

pyschoprincess

Chap 3 Meet the Team

*normal pov.*

She wake up in a stiff hospital bed. She senses somebody in the room, so she threw her fist at the person in the chair next to the bed.

They caught her fist and say, "My name is Kakashi. I'm the who caught you outside the gates of Konoha. I need to ask you questions. But the medic needs to see if your fine."

He left, in a few minutes I hear two sets of feet moving toward to the room. The medic says "Alright, I'll search for the problem then…"

Sakura nods. The medic puts her hand to her head. A few minutes later she removed it and asked Kakashi to come in the hall with her.

When he came back in the room he said, "What's your name?"

Sakura used a justu she learned and summoned a sakura petal.

Kakashi asks, "Your name is sakura? What is your last name?"

Sakura nods, sits up, trying to think of her last name. She shrugs.

"Where are your parents?"

Sakura looks down.

"ohh. Well, since you did a summoning justu at the age of 11 then you will go to the acdemy."

*a week later*

"Everbody this is Sakura. She needs someone to be her guide and when it comes to finals someone will need to read the test to her. Any voluneerties?"

She hears a boy shouting, "ME, ME, ME! I WANT TO DO IT!"

"Alright, Naruto you can be her guide. Sasuke, you will help her with her test. Class dimissed. See you tomorrow everybody."

After class they walked around the park just the three of them.

"Sakura, did you knkow that the teachers are picking three-person-teams for the genins."

Sakura shakes her head.

"Naruto, shut up! Dobe."

"Teme."

Sakura heard Sasuke chasing Naruto around the park.

**a week later**

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke meet up with Kakashi.

"Alright, this piece of paper you add chakra to it and it will tell us what you have. Sasuke you go first."

Sasuke got lighting and fire. Naruto got wind.

"Sakura." She added charka. She got all five. Lighting, wind, water, earth,and fire.

"She is the one everybody is looking for." Kakashi mutters under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission

"hi" is inner sakura "hi" is normal sakura not my copy right none of my characters.

Chap. 4 Mission

**six-monthes-and-2-weeks-later**

**Sakura's pov**

"We got a mission, we got a mission…."

"Shut up inner! I want to listen to what they're saying."

Kakashi was explaining that we have to escort a bridge builder, named Tazuna, home.

"Sakura, why don't you stay home on this one?" kakashi asked.

I got so mad, I made a clone, who could talk, and speak through her.

"No! I'm going. You thought us 'that if you abandon your teammate, your worse than pondscum.'So I'm going."

"She has a point Kakashi. You did say that." The hokage said.

"Fine. You will protect the builder. Lets go."

I went home and gathered my things, then went to the gate. By the noise level I'd say everyone is here. I started walking when something pulled me back. I grabed their hand and flew them over me and onto the ground.

"You should have done that. Sakura is blind and mute. So you grab her, she'll attack." Naruto said

The builder started yelling that I shouldn't be a ninja and I woould get eeryone killed. By the time he stopped, we were deep in the forest and I was pissed. I suddenly felt someone, who wasn't team 7 or the builder. They were trying to hide. I got into an attack stance and wait for him.

By the time my team realized I stopped, the guy was attacking me. Water/mist nin from the moister in the air. It seemed the others were going to watch me. I sensed another coming straight at me from the other end. I jump out of the way, and both were killed by each other.

**days-later**

I was resting, on the bridge with Tazuna, when team 7 yelled,"protect Tazuna!"

I stood up and went into a defense stance. I flair my chakra.

*with Akatsuki*

Deidara and Sasori were sparring when a familiar chakra flairred in mist.]

"Impossible! She left un. Come on Sasori."

They leave

*With Sakura*

Team 7 fights two people. All of the sudden I hear,"Sakura Haruno is that you?"

All the fighting stops. I can feel six pairs of eyes on me. I turn my head to the voice I thought I lost three months before Itachi found me. Then I hear team 7 scream in pain.

"Turn me loose, you know who has them. Get them back. You know you can see and talk when I'm out. I'll let you be in control."

I wasn't going to let her out, when I feel two people who betrayed me and got soo frustrated that I let her out.

** Normal Pov. **

There was a bright, blinding pink light. Team 7, Sasori, Deidara, and the capturers of team7 looked toward Sakura.

Her hair grew longer, her arms were covered in bandages, and on her forehead was the word 'INNER' in pink.

*INNER SAKURA*

I look at the people looking at me. I'm surprised when I see my friend when I was five, standing by a missing-nin.

"Haku, why are you with him? You left me and sakura three months before my parents died."

"I didn't know you live?! I went back and I saw blood everywhere and your parents dead."

"That's because the Akatsuki took me and sakura!" I pointed to Sasori, and Deidara.

Zabusa finally got out of his stupor.

"Haku, you must fight her. She is with Konoha. Look at her headband."

I looked at him and did a stance when Deidara says,"Sakura, why did you leave?"

"I'm not Sakura! And you lied to us! We loved you guys, we do, but you guys wanted to keep us there with Sakura's eyesight and voice back. We overheard what you guys said."

"We?"

"Yes, we…"

* Normal Pov*

As sudden as the first one came Sakura blasted a bright, pink light for a mile.

* Sakura's pov. *

When it cleared I was hooked to a tree. Zabusa released everything and threw everything towards me. Everyone just stayed there.

Then we heard a piercing scream. Zabusa let me go and ran towards the scream. I heard him say, "Haku, no don't die on me…"

I ran towards Haku. I dropped down to his side and hover my hands over Haku. I saw a network of what was wrong.

* Normal Pov *

Team seven walked over to Sakura, while she was healing. They looked surprised that Sakura knew how to heal. They looked at the Akatsuki. Sasuke activated his sharigan. Kakashi looked at them as Sasori said, "Who taught her that. I didn't teacher that. I only taught her about poisons."

He looked at Kakashi. "Unless you did?"

"No I didn't. Now what are you doing here?"

"We came because we thought Sakura was in trouble."

"How do you know her?"

"We raised her from when she was six. She left when we tried to get her to see her mom. Unfortunately she found out and left."

"Well, leave and we won't kill you. Naruto, and Sasuke look ready to kill you."

They turn around to see Haku breathing, but raspy.

* Sakura's Pov. *

I heard him start to breathe, but it was raspy. I'm putting all my chakra in him. I am about out, when I feel someone put hands on my back. They are pushing their chakra through me and into Haku. I hear him say to find the kuubi.

When Haku's breath was even, I collicasped on him only to be pick up and spoken to by Itachi. I wish I could see his face so I bring hands to my head and feel consciousness slip away.


	5. Chapter 5 Fighting Itachi

Chapter 5 Fighting Itachi

"Hi everybody. I'm Inner Sakura!"

"_Hi. I'm Sakura when I'm talking to Inner."_

I wake up to the feeling of light-headiness. "Sakura, you need to rest." I know that voice, Itachi. I flip over his arms that support me bridal style. I get into a stance, when I do that I hear a laugh.

"Sakura, you think you can beat me blind and mute. I know you. You can beat Deidara, but not me."

"He's right! Do it, you know the justu signs, to unlock my chakra. Do it."

"_I want to stun him first."_

"How are you going to do that? Hmmm."

"_I'm going to try my new stunt, ok."_

I locate him, and ran towards him. He disappears and appears behind me. I wrap my leg around his neck, his head and neck is in my kneecap. I flip towards opening and kick him in the face. I hear a couple cheers which means we have team 7 and akatsuki looking on. He comes behind me and kicks me hard.

"Now do it!"

I get up and perform the signs. Itachi and akatuski must have caught on because they yelled, "NO!" at the same time. I released her chakra enough so I can see and speak.

"Itachi, why did you not tell me I had a mom? You SELF-CENTERED BASTARD! You thought I wouldn't catch on! I want to belong to someone who loves me!" I swiveled my head towards him.

"Sakura, I wanted to do want was best for you."

"BS!" I performed a justu that he showed me.

I hit him with a massive fireball then a massive water ball then a flash of lightning. He was knocked unconscious. I turn away and walk over to team 7. "Let's leave." And I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6 Forbidden Secrets

Chapter 6 Forbidden Secrets

**years later**

***Spirit of the tailed animals-** bold*****

"Tsunade is going to teach us the Creation Rebirth Technique! Hell yeah!"

"_Inner, Shut up!"_

"Now Sakura, you will have to meditate for a while and when you feel ready, your chakra will gather in the place of which it will stay so I would say that it will hurt for a while." Tsunade was lecturing me on how to be prepared on the technique.

"Now go home and meditate. When I see you again you should have the mark." I heard her turn to leave. When she stopped and spoke again, "Sakura, when you have it heal your eyes and voice. I would love for you to see the world."

_-o0O0o-_

I sit on my bed meditating when I feel the chakra build up in my neck. Inner and I feel someone enter our minds. I looked up in my mind and see a beautiful woman that looks just like inner. (a/n she can see in her mind as well as talk)

She sits and waits for us.

"What are you doing in our mind?"

"**I am the spirit of the ten tailed tiger. I choose you for help."**

"Help? What help?"

"**I need you to capture all of the tailed animals and lock them in this necklace." She took off a necklace and gave it to me. It had nine equal holes. "The necklaces is used for when all the tailed animals come together to fight the world's worst battle. You are the keeper of the animals. Once they fight this fight I see they will vanish from the countries. If you accept to collect all of the animals I will heal your eyes and voice and tell you who your parents are."**

I nodded my head and felt my eyes and throat burn.

"**Remember the things I told are forbidden secrets**." I hear last before her voice and being fades out.


End file.
